


The Player and The Nerd: Shige's Story

by Mojjochan



Series: The Player and The Nerd [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Betrayal, Budding Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, start of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Shige's side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Player and The Nerd: Shige's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Since it is very tied into the main story I would highly recommend that you read The Player and The Nerd again before reading Shige's Story.

W High School, Winter 

 

Shige was rooted to the ground, he watched them happily walking down the street; her arm in his and her bright smiling face wearing clothes unlike he'd ever seen her wear. By coincidence she spotted him, but there was no shock just a small tinge of guilt in her face “Ah, Shige-chan!” she said and nervously placed her hand to her mouth. Shige said nothing. 

 

“Someone you know” Jin asked casually, he looked Shige up and down, She jumped a little, but opened her mouth “No, I don't.” and Shige could feel his heart shattering. “I see. Let's go.” and then Jin pulled the girl with him, leaving Shige alone in the middle of the crowded street. 

 

*** 

 

“Shige-chan?” her uncertain voice made Shige look up. He knew what she wanted without even asking and got to his feet to follow her. She brought him to a deserted part of the school and stood nervously before him. “Um, Shige-chan, I'm sorry about the other day. I was going to tell you honest. Um... I like Akanishi-kun, and I'm going to ask him to go out with me but before I do that I have to break up with you.” She glanced quickly at his face without making eye contact. Shige was lost for words, even though he knew this was coming it still felt like she was stepping on his shattered heart. 

 

“Um, so I guess I'll see you around” she said shortly even without receiving an answer from the man. She then snappily turned on her heel and marched off back towards the classrooms. Again Shige was left to himself. And that day he left school early, in fact he missed school for a week. 

 

*** 

 

S University, Tokyo. Autumn. 

 

 

“Ne, ne have you heard??” A girl at the table next to Shige said loudly to her friends “There's a rumor that Jin-kun is actually seeing someone now!” she said sounding horrified. “Eh? That's horrible! Jin-kun isn't supposed to belong to just one person!” another girl said “That's right! We need to find this girl and make her go away!” an third girl said almost standing up as she said it. “Shhhh!” The first girl said, shutting the other girls up as, speak of the devil, Jin walked passed with his normal gang of Nishikido and Yamashita. Then Shige noticed another man; who appeared to be a little shorter than himself and who didn't really fit in with the dazzling Jin and Co. with his nerdy glasses and un-styled hair. 

 

Shige watched as they found a table, and watched with interest as Jin kept doting on the nerdy man. He was also surprised to see Jin sulk as the man with glasses rejected his kindness. “Kame” an effeminate looking man shouted, and the nerdy man turned as he, Jin and Co. were joined by a small group of other people. He kept watching and wasn't jolted even when Tegoshi came and joined him. 

 

“Shige, what are you looking at?” he asked in wonder. Shige continued to stare as he answered “I've just never seen that man with the Legendary Three before” he said, and the sarcastic tone as he said the nickname he and his group of friends had come up with for Jin and Co. Tegoshi looked “Oh, you mean Kamenashi-sempai?” he said with his oddly childlike demeanor. “Wait, sempai? You know him?” “Yeah, we went to the same High School, though he was on the baseball team and I was on the soccer team we still regarded each other in this way.” Tegoshi said just before taking a bite. “Ne, Tegoshi, wanna hang out at my place later and tell me more about your Kamenashi-sempai?” Shige asked, his eyes were slits as he watched Jin argue with the effeminate man while Kame tried to stop them. “Sure.” Tegoshi answered nonchalantly. 

 

*** 

 

By a stroke of luck Shige found himself paired with Kamenashi for the pair paper assignment. He got up and waltzed over to the older man and introduced himself. Though he intentionally struck the intimacy boarder pretty hard, he was taken aback by how reserved the other man was compared to the flamboyant Jin. And after having known him for a few days he actually found that Kamenashi was a rather enjoyable person to have around; Kind, hardworking and glowing in good company and good music Shige found himself a little mesmerized by the older man. 

 

After Taguchi had left carrying a wasted Ueda, and Koki had left with Nakamaru, the two of them were alone. Kame was pretty wasted, which from Ueda's many complaints on the matter was rather unusual of the man. Kame took another deep swing off of his drink and almost collapsed onto the table. He turned his face lazily to look at Shige with a dazed look in his eyes as if he couldn't focus properly. “Ne, Shige.” he started his eyes dropping sleepily “What should I do? I don't wanna feel like this anymore” He blinked “About what?” Shige asked calmly. 

 

“How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me” Kame continued but Shige felt that the older man was no longer talking to him. “Who?” Shige asked politely not that Kame's love life was any of his business. “Jin Akanishi” Kame's voice was dramatic, and he clenched his fists tight but half a second later he was fast asleep. Shige stared at the man, he couldn't believe his ears. Had Akanishi fallen for this man? But what had happened to make Kame say these things? And come to think of it; he hadn't seen them together for awhile. 

 

Shige took a deep swing from his beer, shook his head before he hauled Kame up on his unsteady feet and started to maneuver him out of the bar to haul a taxi. Despite his shock over this knew knowledge he had now come to like Kame, and decided that it wasn't good to send him home alone. Shige pushed Kame into the taxi first before going in after. 

 

Once they reached Kame's place; Shige staggered up the stairs with Kame clinging to his side, to the older man's apartment on the second floor. He awkwardly retrieved the man's keys and opened the door and stumbled inside. He tried to slap Kame's face a little but once there was no response other than some groaning and mumbling. Shige yanked off his shoes and Kame's shoes and hauled the man in to locate the bed. He threw Kame down on it, sighing and wiping the sweat off his face. He looked at his watch “Dang missed the last train~” he sighed in frustration and decided to go to the bathroom before taking up Kame's couch for the night. 

 

On his way out of the bathroom he got his biggest spook of the evening as he walked right into Kame. The older man stared up at him, he was still drunk and suddenly Kame was too close for comfort, throwing his arms around the man's neck. The hot sensation against Shige's lips couldn't be anything other than a kiss. But rather than disgusted Shige's heart started to pound like crazy, the sound of his increased pulse pounding in his ears. Kame broke the childlike peck, his head lulling lazily to the side with a stupid grin. “G'night!” he said brightly before he let Shige go and stumbled into the bathroom. 

 

Like a robot Shige made his way to the couch, he sat down with a small thud and instantly brought his fingers to his lips. It was still hot and his heart was still pounding. He could feel that familiar feeling, he'd had it long ago, or at the very least something similar. He shook his head, that couldn't be it. Or could it? After pondering for a while, and with the sound of Kame slumping back into bed Shige found it was better to let it rest, he was probably too drunk to think straight anyways. He lay down and pulled a quilt over himself and before he could even start to think he was fast asleep. 

 

The next morning Kame seemed to remember nothing of what had happened after everyone else had left. Which bothered Shige more than it made him feel relived. Kame had lent Shige some clothes and together they'd arrived at the Uni just in time for their first lecture of the day. 

 

*** 

 

Over the following days Shige was having a hard time, he constantly caught himself staring at Kame. Who was becoming more and more attractive, and the more attractive the man became the more Shige was denying his growing feelings. He also started to notice that Jin was sneaking around and was giving him the evil eye, thus confirming what Kame had said. He wondered what had happened, really, but obviously couldn't ask since Kame didn't know hat Shige knew. 

 

It had been between lectures that Shige had spotted Kame being dragged down the corridor by Jin and immediately followed. The scene he arrived to wasn't a pretty site; Jin was threatening Kame, holding his hands and pushing him up against the railing. Shige was suddenly struck by several feelings all at once; anger at Jin for stealing his girlfriend in high school and Jin now threatening Kame, whom he seemed to have a crush on. Shige had never been a violent person, and as Jin came at him he dodged one angry blow after the other. 

 

Shige managed to take Kame away from the scene, but the fact that Kame was upset with him was really painful. Was it really true? Did he like Kame? Like that? And wasn't this hitting two birds with one stone; By taking Kame he'd be doing to Jin what Jin had done to him in high school. So simple! As he walked towards his lecture, Kame at his heels, he silently tried to think of a plan. 

 

His plans however, were put aside when the finalization of their pair assignment came closer and closer. And suddenly it was over. 

 

He, Kame and Co. plus Ryo were celebrating finishing the assignment and were all pretty drunk, and Shige couldn't stop himself in his drunken state from flirting with Kame. He was so absorbed that he didn't see the dark figure coming at him from behind Kame, and before he knew what was happening he was on his back on the floor wrestling with Jin. 

 

It was over when the two of them were pulled apart by their comrades. Shige's heart fell as he watched Kame approach Jin, take his face in his hands and seeing the older man relax. His anger grew steadily and he stared at the pair, trying to find his voice again. 

 

“I don't get you Akanishi.” Shige said leaning heavily on Nakamaru “You used to not care” he said breathlessly watching Jin who was clutching Kame to his chest. “Why him?” Shige said and his tone was different this time. Jin looked at the other man “By the look in your eyes I don't think I need to answer that” Jin said, And Shige searched his mind for a befitting answer. He snorted “I guess... you're right. At first I was really surprised but by chance I got to know him and quite frankly I can see why you fell in love with him”. Shige gazed at Kame who was still buried in Jin's chest. 

“So have you given up?” Jin asked sharply “Hm?” Shige said trying to sound as if he didn't care “On your scheme for revenge.” Jin stated “So I see one of your friends reminded you of what happened” Shige said shortly, he tried to sounded relaxed but he knew that very soon he'd blow his top. “Kato!” Jin said loudly, making most of them flinch. Shige snorted, but his eyes were still on Kame; who was leaning into Jin comfortably is if he was where he belonged. 

Shige started for the door, stopping next to Kame. “I'm sorry, Kame, things didn't turn out how I had planned. Mah, I can tell you more about that another time. See you at school” he said and started to leave “You'd better not be getting any ideas!” Jin barked after him. Shige laughed out loud; he waved with one hand as he went out of the bar. 

On the cold, dark street Shige looked up to the sky, which became blurry. “When the heck did I develop such deep emotions?” He asked himself aloud. A sudden cackle behind him made him swiftly wipe away his tears. “Oh, Shige!” It was Tegoshi or rather drunk Tegoshi. The man stumbled towards him and grabbed his shoulder. “Join us!” He said and gestured drunkenly to his group of friends. “Come drink with us...” he said his voice slurred “You look like you need it” Tegoshi finished and Shige chuckled “Indeed. I could fancy some more alcohol. Let's go!” and they disappeared into the night. 

*** 

The next day Shige showed up at the Uni with his biggest hangover yet, and he felt like being mean. He looked around and found them sitting in the cafeteria just like when he'd first become aware of Kame's existence. As he approached his heart hurt even more than his head, also making his head feel worse. They were all sitting there chatting happily. 

Kame was the first to notice Shige, and his face flushed and he became awfully silent. It made everyone else look up as well, and they all fell silent too; but Shige didn't care. He locked gazes with Jin who sent a threatening glare back. “What do you want Kato?” Shige smirked “Nothing much. I'm feeling crabby and I wanna make you feel angry and sad as well.” Shige said happily, making them frown. 

“Don't think this is over just yet, Akanishi! I have many merits that you don't!” He said prudely gesturing dramatically. “And what are you gonna do about it?!” Jin hissed darkly, while Kame placed a hand on Jin's arm in order to soothe him. Shige felt his insides crawl and then he blurted it out. “Kame kissed me!” The look on Jin's face was to die for; it was contorted in anger, confusion and frustration. Shige laughed as he turned on his heel. “Thanks for stealing my girl Akanishi, if you hadn't this would've never happened!” and then he walked away. Jin who suddenly snapped form glaring after Shige to staring at Kame; who also looked just as confused and shocked as the older man gaped wordlessly as he wrecked his memory in order to find this alleged “kiss”. 

“Well, here comes drama” said Taguchi and sipped some more of his mango smoothie.


End file.
